


Trails in the Snow

by Tookbaggins



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, Snow, exchanges, mlsecretsanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tookbaggins/pseuds/Tookbaggins
Summary: It was Christmas Eve. Ladybug wanted to be home with her family, but more than that she wanted to make sure her kitty got a gift.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 9
Kudos: 89





	Trails in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hazellekat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazellekat/gifts).



It was cold. Not bitterly, but in a way that was bracing. If Ladybug had felt any sleepiness as she balanced on the peak of a roof it would have blown it away easily. There was no tiredness. She placed one foot in front of the other, her arms out for balance. She was waiting for Chat Noir. Her partner frequented this neighborhood, claiming he was fond of the picturesque buildings. Really, she thought it was because he dropped in to visit her so often. The odds of seeing him pass by felt high and her intuition rarely failed her so despite the cold and the late hour, she waited. 

It’s Christmas Eve. He’s probably home for the night. 

She sighed, Tikki’s thoughts responding to her in her subconscious. The little Kwami was probably right. They didn’t talk about their civilian lives but it was a holiday. He was probably home regardless. Ladybug looked behind her at the gift setting at the edge of the roof. “You’re probably right. I really wanted to give him his gift, though.”

You can give it to him some other time, right? What about next time he visits you?

“No. It should have been tonight. It’s special, you know?” A sense of indifference washed over her. Kwami weren’t concerned with human holidays, it seemed. Ladybug looked out over the streets one last time, her shoulders sinking slightly as she began to pace back toward the gift. “It’s a Christmas present, after all.”

You just want it to be now because it’s pretty out. It would be romantic. 

Heat flooded her face and Ladybug stumbled in surprise. Was she that obvious? Granted, Tikki was privy to her thoughts when she was transformed but she’d tried not to think about that too much. “Tikki!”

It is. The stars are out and there are strings of lights everywhere. Someone’s singing so there’s atmosphere. It’s a good time to have a heart to heart. 

“It’s just a Christmas present. That’s all.” she ran to scoop it up, feeling a little embarrassed and wAnting to do something besides blush and fluster while she was being called out. She looked for Chat again, no longer really hoping to find him. Paris was enveloped in that heavy silence that came with snowy nights. Stillness that was only interrupted by her own soft breath and a distant voice singing a carol. 

A familiar voice. Ladybug perked up, turning in the direction the sound came from. The small park she frequented was nearby and she followed the sound with a smile, alighting on a rooftop overlooking the field of white. The snow was heavier now, but gentle as there was no wind. It stuck delicately to the bare trees, turning the branches white as sugar. She leaned against a chimney, wrapping her arms around the gift and watching her partner fondly. He danced, trailing graceful swirls through the snow as he spun. It was a waltz of some kind, she thought, although she didn’t have a lot of knowledge of such things. 

Chat took no notice of her, his arms flowing with his body’s movements as if the dance had no need of a partner and was his alone. His head tipped back and his eyes closed, lost in the song he was singing. He looked happy. She’d seen him happy before but this was different somehow. More content. A little flutter erupted in Ladybug’s chest and she used her yo-yo to drop carefully to the street. Tikki tittered in amusement. 

Lightly stepping through the shallow snow, her steps still crunched in the quiet air. Chat trailed off, pausing with his back to her. His ears shifted minutely, assessing her approaching presence. She stopped a few feet away. “You stopped.”

“You surprised me.” He turned to grin at her, bowing slightly at the waist. Ladybug rolled her eyes, not at all surprised that he wasn’t embarrassed. “My lady, it’s a little cold to be wandering tonight, isn’t it?”

“Like you’re one to talk.” She set the gift down, not missing the way his eyes flickered toward it curiously. “I have to say, the singing doesn’t surpsie me much. You’re definitely the type but I didn’t know you were a dancer.”

“Eh, well.. you know.” At that he did look a little awkward. “It’s sort of for work.”

“You dance for work? That almost makes me curious.” She grinned and spread her arms, mimicking his twirl from before. 

“I said sort of. Anyway, it is late to be running around. I didn’t think I’d see you tonight.” He moved after her, reaching out and catching one of her hands. “But since you’re here why don’t you dance with me?”

“That dance before...does it have a name or is it an original?” She pulled her hand away, dodging him playfully. 

“It’s called Some cats love playing in the snow. It’s me. I love playing in the snow.” He stepped lightly after her, and she let him close in, slowing to catch his hands and pull him in a circle. Their feet skipped lightly together, trailing curls and loops across the smooth snow. The older tracks were beginning to cover, blurring their path behind them. They laughed as he lifted her arm and spun her, pigtails trailing against her flushed cheeks. It was cold but the movement and company kept them warm. 

Too soon Chat stopped, smiling widely but looking a little sad as he brushed her hair gently. The dislodged flakes of snow peppered her shoulder and she chuckled, reaching up to straighten her bangs. “Was all that on me? Yikes.”

“Yeah. The snow’s getting heavier. You should probably head home.” He tucked a bit of hair behind her ear, his fingers lingering just a little too long. She noticed. Normally she brushed off his affections and flirting. It was what he did and it was endearing but hard to take seriously, but something in the careful neutrality in his face pulled at her and she found herself leaning into his hand. His mask shifted with his eyebrows as they rose questioningly. 

“Just me? You’re not going home, kitty?”

“Huh? That’s not...I mean I am! I just might not go right away, is all.”

“Can I ask why?” She covered her hand with his, asking gently. She didn’t want to push him if something was wrong, but she couldn’t just let it go, either. He smiled, warmth coming back into his eyes. 

“It’s not a big deal. There’s just not a lot going on at home. If I’m going to be alone I’d rather I was enjoying it.”

“I see. It’s a good thing I found you, then. No one should be alone on Christmas.” She leaned a little closer, touching his shoulder lightly and pulling him down to kiss his cheek. A breathy laugh escaped him and he turned his face away, a surprised blush showing beneath his mask. “And! I did actually bring you something…”

“Me? A gift?” His head snapped back around excitedly. Laughing, Ladybug pushed away from him, trotting back toward the gift.

“Of course, silly! Who else would I be lugging this thing all over Paris for?” She was conscious of him following her as she picked it up and dusted away the snow that had stuck to it. “It’s a little… there! Now, before you open it...you’re not allowed to laugh.”

At that he gave her an insulted frown. “Laugh? Why would I laugh? I’m not that mean.”

“No, I know. I just meant...ugh. This is coming out wrong.” This was not at all how she’d pictured this exchange going. Figures that she would insult him when she was trying to apologize. “I’ve never made one of these before so if it’s lopsided or something - I don’t think it is - but you can’t laugh at it.” She held it out, her face scrunched up uncomfortably. Rather than grab it from her as she thought he would, Chat Noir stood looking at her, his brow furrowed. “What?”

“You made me a gift?”

“Yes?”

“You. Ladybug. Yourself.”

“I did.”

“You spent time making something yourself just for me?” Oh. She saw where he was hung up. Even as she was careful not to pry for details about his life she knew his family wasn’t the closest. He’d probably never gotten something that had a lot of thought in it. 

She grinned at shoved it at him. “I certainly did, you silly cat, but if you don’t want it I can just keep it…”

“No! No no I want it!” He snatched it away from her, earning a giggle as he clutched it protectively. Seeing that she was laughing at him he stuck his tongue out before turning his attention to the gift. “Can I open it now?”

“If you want. I’d like to see you open it.”

“Okay.” He hesitated, enjoying the feeling of having a present to open before he carefully slid a claw through the paper. It split easily and he tore it away, dropping it to the snow. Holding it up, he let the quilt unfold. It was thick and warm looking. Most of it was taken up with an abstract jumble of different shades of green. Ladybug stood next to him, shifting nervously while he looked it over with wide eyes. 

It had seemed like a good idea before. It was practical and she had spent a lot of time finding fabrics in colors that reminded her of him and that seemed like they would be comfortable. The stitching was meticulous as it looped and swirled through the colors. Now she was second guessing it. What kind of old woman gift was this? Did people under sixty even like quilts? 

The longer Chat stood looking at it the worse she felt. When he suddenly pressed it to his face she turned away in embarrassment. Could he not even look at her? That had to be it. What a stupid idea! She buried her face in her hands, thinking of all the time she’d wasted. She could’ve thought of something better so many times! 

Suddenly there was warmth at her back and arms around her. She looked up to find Chat had wrapped the quilt around them both. He pulled her into him and nuzzled her with a wet cheek, purring softly. “Chat?”

“It’s beautiful. And it’s so warm...thank you so much.” He smiled, his whole face brightening and Ladybug leaned into him, cupping his cheek so she could bring his face close and kiss him lightly. He purred against her, his happiness vibrating into her and filling her. She was glad that she had stayed out just a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the fic. I tried to make it sweet without venturing into hallmark movie territory Hopefully it worked haha


End file.
